


Can I Have This Dance?

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, High School Musical - Freeform, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kagami Singing HSM Songs, M/M, Romance, Stupid Shoes, Weddings, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to kill you, Satsuki,” was the first thing Aomine said as they entered the big hall where the wedding should occur, because the one to give him dance lessons was the Kagami Taiga he's had a crush on for years, and the only thought spinning in the tanned man’s head was either to hide or runaway. </p><p>The pink-haired leaned into her friend and lay a hand over her mouth so no one could hear her reply. “But you like him, don’t you?”</p><p>“That makes it even worse, idiot!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a prompt from izuuna (on tumblr) to write an Aokaga/Dancing AU, and here you go! See it as a belated birthday present, dear, alright? (❁´▽`❁)
> 
> I hope I didn't fuck it up that much. I'm way too confused to tell if it's good or not, tbh. And I hadn't had dance lessons for years, and I'm pretty sure I fucked that up, too. I'm very sorry about that, ahaha.
> 
> (I listened to HSM while writing this [cough])

There were many things Aomine Daiki could succeed in if he just tried hard enough – dancing wasn't one of them. He realised that fact as his best friend’s wedding drew closer and closer with each day.

“Dai-chan,” Momoi said and gripped her waist in a determined gesture. She was standing in the man’s small living room where he was lying lazily on the couch, hiding his face in a mellow pillow. “We need to talk.”

“Sure,” Aomine mumbled into the cushion, “how about you start and I join you later?”

He didn't expect to get a punch on his head for that comment, and fell from the couch out of pure shock. “Satsuki, for God’s sake,” he said and rubbed his blue hair.

Aomine knew it had to be serious because Momoi never would get violent, no matter what he did, and he had done a lot of shit in the past. He knew she wanted to talk about her wedding, which was already in a week, but he couldn’t find the strength to move a finger. He had come home an hour ago from his 12h shift, and he was obviously tired as hell.

He shifted into a sitting position and leaned his head against the couch. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Can you dance?” she asked.

The tanned man looked at Momoi in confusion before sighing deeply and lying back on the couch. “That was a great conversation. We should repeat that someday.”

“Dai-chan, this is important to me! You are one of the groomsmen, and you should know how to dance!”

“Why me?” he groaned and turned his back to the pink-haired. “It’s not like  _I’m_  the one getting married.”

“But you’re an important part of the wedding and I want everything to be perfect! You have to dance too, after all!”

Of course she wanted everything to be perfect. She was marrying  _the_  Kuroko Tetsuya anyway. The man she had been in love with since her middle school days. It was the day she always had dreamed of; wearing a beautiful dress with perfect make-up, walking up the altar to get to her real soon now husband.

Every one of their friends were invited as well as their family, and she definitely didn't want anyone to spoil her big day; not even her best friend.

Aomine stayed silent, hoping Momoi would just leave him alone and let him sleep. He could already feel the tiredness engulfing his body after all, and he wanted to give in to this feeling.

“So that’s a no, I assume?” she eventually asked and sat down on the floor beside the couch, leaning her head against the back of the man.

Momoi sighed. Aomine was never good at admitting not being good at something, even if it was something irrelevant as dancing; and he never accepted any help either. That had been a big problem of his in high school too when he almost failed his graduation because he was too boastful to ask for help with his studies. And even though Momoi knew that, she asked anyways. “How about you take lessons?”

“No,” the blue-haired immediately answered, still with his back to the woman.

“But I already asked someone.”

“What!?” Aomine turned sharply around, hitting Momoi’s head in the process so she jerked back with a shriek and closed her eyes in pain.

“You did what!? Who!?” the blue-haired man shouted, ignoring the hurt expression on his friend’s face.

Momoi put her hands down and just smiled sweetly at him without saying another word, ignoring the bump on her forehead, and Aomine immediately knew that, yes, he was screwed.

 

“I’m going to kill you, Satsuki,” was the first thing Aomine said as they entered the big hall where the wedding should occur, because the one to give him dance lessons was  _the_  Kagami Taiga he's had a crush on for years, and the only thought spinning in the tanned man’s head was either to hide or runaway.

The pink-haired woman leaned into her friend and lay a hand over her mouth so no one could hear her reply. “But you like him, don’t you?”

“That makes it even worse, idiot!”

Aomine’s harsh reply came out almost immediately, and he hoped the red-haired hadn't heard them. It seemed like Kagami was about to change from his sneakers into his dance shoes as he crouched down on the floor and rummaged inside his big sports bag.

“I believe in you, Dai-chan, now go!” Satsuki said and nudged his back for him to finally move forward. The blue-haired groaned and then walked over to the other side of the hall, pissed expression on his face and hands in his pocket. His back was undoubtedly bent as never before and he probably looked like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

“Yo–“ As Aomine was about to greet his secret crush, he noticed the sneakers Kagami was packing away. These were–

“You still have them?” the blue-haired asked bewildered.

Kagami jumped at the deep voice of the other man and hissed. “For God’s sake, Ahomine, don’t scare me like that!” he said and held the black dance shoes tighter to his chest. Catching the surprised look of Aomine, Kagami frowned. “What?”

“The shoes,” the blue-haired said and pointed with his long, tanned finger at Kagami’s bag. “These are the shoes I gave you back then in high school, aren’t they? Before the match against Kaijou. So, you still have them?”

Aomine bent forward to have a better sight of the open bag, and he wasn’t mistaken. There was the red Nike Air Jordan pair he had given Kagami as a present after his own shoes had got damaged.

There seemed to be some scratches in the leather, but despite that, they seemed to be taken care of well. Aomine was seriously surprised. Kagami had kept them after all this time.

The red-haired followed Aomine’s eyes over to his bag, and immediately turned bright red, hiding the bag with his body while a “don’t look!” escaped his lips.

“S-s-s-so what?” Kagami sputtered. “They still f-fit me, so no reason t-t-to throw them away!”

These words gave Aomine a traction in his chest. The same feeling he had when he would play basketball with Kagami – a feeling of affection.

The blue-haired blushed as hard as the other man, and they stared at each other, pink and red, and in silence, not knowing what to say. Both of them felt way too embarrassed to say anything at all, and Aomine suddenly had again the urge to run away.

But the quietness was way too irritating for Kagami, so he stood up, shoved a pair of dance shoes into Aomine’s arms with the explanation that he probably had forgotten to take some with him and therefore packed in another pair.

Momoi giggled in her hands. “They are so adorable!” she said and then felt a light pat on her shoulder. When she turned around she found her fiancé standing behind her and smiling.

“Momoi-san, so you’re already here.”

“Tetsu-kun!” the woman shouted and threw herself at Kuroko’s neck.

“What is the progress?” he asked calmly, as if not being gagged the exact minute. His blue, ghost-y eyes looked over to the two ridiculous-blushing men at the other end of the hall who were trying to find the right words to finally start with the dance lesson.

Kuroko smiled. “This looks good.”

“I know, right? They are so perfect for each other!” Momoi squealed, fangirling like an idiot. But it wasn’t like someone could blame her. These two idiots had been dancing around each other for years after all. What they needed was just a mere push in the right direction, and Momoi hoped this was the push they needed.

Meanwhile Aomine had kind of managed to put the dance shoes on, which seemed way too tight around his toes. He couldn’t move them at all.

Both of them breathed in and out deeply. They knew this would probably be an exhausting lesson.

Kagami stepped in front of Aomine, a determined expression on his face. It seemed as if he was about to do the most dangerous thing ever, and teaching Aomine dancing was really no exaggeration.

“I think it’s easier for you if you take the male role,” the red-haired started after taking another deep breath. He took Aomine’s left hand, positioned it on his hip and took the other in his own.

Aomine stiffened as he came in contact with Kagami’s body. The man’s hand was as big as his own, but much smoother. He was sure Kagami used some kind of special hand cream for his skin. In contrast to his own hands, they were rough and dry. He was almost ashamed for Kagami to touch him.

“Remember this stance, got it? That’s the basis,” Kagami said and then put his free hand on Aomine’s shoulder.

The blue-haired grinned. “So you’re the woman, huh?”

On reflex the red-haired pushed his fingernails into the tanned hand he was holding. Aomine’s knees almost gave in as he felt the pain running through his body and let out a yelp. “You’re nails, nails, nails! Okokokok, stop it, hurts, ok!”

Kagami loosened his grip and sighed.

 _It’s not Aomine’s fault_ , he thought.  _He can’t help but be a dumbass_ , he told himself.

“Okay, let’s start with the fir–“ The red-haired looked down to his hip where originally Aomine’s hand should have been, but apparently it had wandered up to his shoulder.

“Aomine, hand.”

The blue-haired froze for a moment, not understanding why Kagami suddenly threw random words at his head. The piercing gaze Kagami gave him made Aomine a bit queasy and he looked away; that was when he noticed what the red-haired had meant.

His hand had unconsciously wandered up Kagami’s back, and he wondered whether he just wanted to touch the other man a bit more.

“Oh, sorry,” he said and moved his hand downwards, though apparently a bit too far, because Kagami’s mouth escaped a yelp of surprise.

“Too far, Aomine! That’s not my hip! Hip, hip!” he said panicky as the blue-haired reached one of his butt cheeks and squeezed tightly once.

“Whoopsy,” Aomine said innocently and then laid his hand on Kagami’s hip, this time for real. The red-haired threw the other man a resentful look, but he was pretty sure he didn’t look as dangerous as he hoped to be because his cheeks were bright red.

Quickly Kagami gave some sign with his hand on Aomine’s shoulder and Momoi, who was standing at the system, gave them both a thumps-up and then started a music track that filled the whole hall with chords of a guitar.

Aomine frowned deeply in confusion as he recognized the song that was playing. “High School Musical? Seriously?”

Kagami grinned and shrugged. “It’s popular over in America.”

“America, my ass,” Aomine mumbled. He jumped a bit as the red-haired started moving towards him and he had no choice as to take a step back.

“What are you–“

“Just like that. I step forward, you step back. You step forward, I step back.”

They repeated that move. Firstly Aomine stumbled and either stepped on Kagami’s foot or Kagami stepped on his, but after four or five attempts it went pretty smoothly.

Aomine grinned proudly. “Woah, that’s it? That’s freaking easy!”

“That was only the first step, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Kagami sighed and gripped Aomine’s hand tighter. He noticed the roughness of the tanned skin, but didn’t mind that much because it kind of suited Aomine, in a weird way.

The red-haired unconsciously brushed with his thump over the tanned hand and quickly returned to their dance lesson, feeling embarrassed all of sudden. “The next step is simple. Just move your feet to the side,” Kagami said and did as he said. “Just like this.”

Aomine mimicked him quickly. He had no other choice anyway, because Kagami was still holding onto him and he literally got pulled along.

This step was indeed simpler. Just moving your foot to the side, even Aomine was able to do that without stepping on Kagami.

With each step, the red-haired mumbled a quiet ‘one, two, one, two’ to keep in time, and the soothing voice he used luckily relaxed Aomine.

They stopped. “Okay, now we combine these steps, and we’re done.”

The blue eyes widened. “Combine? How the hell am I supposed to do that!?”

Kagami tighten his grip both on Aomine’s hand and shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, wherefore the blue-haired flinched slightly. “You step forward, I step back. You step to the side, I step to the side. I step forward, you step back. And then we both step to the side again as if we were drawing a circle with our feet, got that?”

Aomine looked shocked from Kagami to their feet, back and forth, until he finally looked up again and desperately shook his head, as if saying ‘I can’t do that’.

The red-haired felt the exhaustion in Aomine’s body boiling as he gripped tighter on his hip that it almost hurt.

“Aomine,” he said determined and made the tanned man look at him. “I know you can do it, okay? There’s nothing you  _can’t_  do. I believe in you.”

The blue-haired inhaled deeply, still feeling intimidated. He didn’t want to look like some complete idiot, who couldn’t even follow such simple steps, and much less when it was Kagami, who was teaching him.

He had his pride, after all, but not just that. He just didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his goddamn crush for he-didn’t-know-himself-how-many-years now.

“Aomine,” Kagami said again, serious. He didn’t break the eye contact with the blue-haired and just stared directly in his face, encouraging, he hoped.

Aomine sighed, acknowledging defeat, and nodded. “Fine.”

He missed the warm smile Kagami gave him, and instead looked down to their feet.

“You start, remember?” the red-haired asked carefully, not wanting to scare the tanned man off.

Aomine nodded, but still didn’t move, as if a barrier would stop him from doing so. He wanted to move his feet, and yet he couldn’t. The realisation why he couldn’t hit him hard. He didn’t want to  _disappoint_  Kagami, and that frightened the blue-haired even more.

The song replayed all over again, and the chords of the guitar arrived at his ear, though a deaf one. He couldn’t hear anything except his own raging heartbeat.

_Take my hand,_

Suddenly Kagami’s voice resonated in Aomine’s ears and he felt his hand getting squeezed tighter. He listened carefully and closed his eyes.

_Take a breath,_

He breathed in and out to calm himself down.

_Pull me close,_

Unconsciously his hand on Kagami’s hip pulled the man nearer, their chests almost touching.

_And take one step,_

Aomine made the first move and came towards the red-haired, wherefore the latter stepped back, the imaginary barrier suddenly was gone, and the tanned man could move freely, as if nothing was able to stop him.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

The blue-haired felt Kagami’s gaze on him and looked up, only to be met with beautiful rubin eyes and a glistening in their orbs. This glistening. It was the same as when they had been in the zone, only the two of them, in their own world.

_And let the music be your guide._

And they moved, no, danced, taking step after step. Forward, side, back; forward, side, back. These three words replayed in Aomine’s head repeatedly until Kagami’s singing voice drowned them completely.

It wasn’t like Aomine understood every single word they sang. His English had got indeed better over the years, but not so much as he would recognise every syllable. And yet, he trusted every words of Kagami’s and drifted.

They were carefully, step after step, and if Aomine made a mistake, Kagami would pause for ten seconds and then start over again, giving the blue-haired enough time to calm down again.

The song played for another time. Aomine couldn’t stand the voice of the woman singing, but with Kagami’s voice drowning her out it was just vertiginous.

The blue-haired even stopped being mindful of his steps, whether they were right or wrong. He just entirely focused on Kagami’s mouth and eyes, which were constantly looking down to check if their steps were right. Kagami’s voice filled his mind.

 _And with every step together,  
__We just keep on getting better._  

The red-haired lifted his head and their eyes met, almost sparked, as if seriously being in the Zone, only the two of them, floating in water, seeing only each other and not caring for anything else.

Moving in circles, they glided through the whole hall, around and around. Momoi and Kuroko had been long forgotten, pretty much as the song itself.

 _And you can't keep us apart,  
__Because my heart is wherever you are._  

Suddenly both of them stopped moving as if on cue, and Aomine closed his eyes to savour this moment because Kagami was kissing him, timid and flimsy. Tender and weak they pressed their lips together, not hearing the squeal Momoi had let out the moment they touched.

Aomine noticed Kagami’s scent sliding up his nose, and he squeezed his hand tighter. Their lips separated, and instead their foreheads touched, leaning onto the other while both of their faces turned pink with embarrassment.

 _Can I have this dance?  
_ _Can I have this dance?_

“Was that my reward?” Aomine asked grinning.

Kagami bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too. “Shut up, idiot.”


End file.
